1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to an electronic device, and more particularly, to a method for providing data by using an electronic device, for example, a mobile phone, on which a cover is mounted.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of portable terminals, such as a smart phone or a tablet Personal Computer (PC) is becoming more common.
Users of portable terminals use various types of cases to protect their own portable terminals. For example, cases of portable terminals include a flip cover case (hereinafter, a flip cover), a sliding cover case (hereinafter, a sliding cover), a folder cover case (hereinafter, a folder cover), etc.
A flip cover has many positive aspects in terms of the protection of a portable terminal and in terms of design. However, the flip cover has a problem of causing much inconvenience during the use of the portable terminal.
For example, when a cover of the flip cover of the portable terminal closes, a user cannot identify a display screen of the portable terminal. Accordingly, the user has inconvenience in that he/she must repeat a process in which he/she must manually open the cover of the flip cover in order to identify information displayed by the portable terminal.
Therefore, the flip cover in the prior art which is mounted on the portable terminal for the use thereof is limited in providing only a partial function of protecting the portable terminal or improving aesthetic satisfaction by using the flip cover designed so as to suit the user's taste.